My Daughter?
by write4life24
Summary: Twenty year old UCLA junior Meredith Benson goes missing. While reviewing the evidence, the medical examiner finds something. Could she really be related to Wes? He's never seen her before.
1. She Goes Missing

"Travis, give me back my stapler."

"Man, just let me use it. My desk is right here, it won't be out of your sight." Detective Travis Marks said slowly, as if talking too a second grader.

"Don't talk to me like I'm in kindergarten." Detective Wesley Mitchell glared at his partner as he snatched his stapler back.

"At least a kindergartener would let me use his stapler." Travis mumbled.

"A kindergartener would be smart enough to know not to trust you." Travis rolled his eyes and turned his chair around.

"Hey Amy, can I borrow your stapler?"

"Sorry, out of staples."

"I have some right here in my desk." Travis lifted up the box of staples to prove it. Amy looked down and her stapler and back at him, before walking out of the room.

"Kate, can I borrow your-"

"No." Travis sighed and turned around. Wes raised his eyebrows with a smug grin on his face. Travis chewed on his tongue and then got up and went into his captains office, along with the stack of papers he had to staple. As expected, his Captain was lying on the ground doing his hourly yoga. He always said it wasn't hourly, but whenever someone would walk in there he was doing yoga.

"Cap, can I use your stapler?" Captain Sutton didn't move. He laid there with his eyes still closed.

"Can't you borrow Mitchells?"

"He won't let me."

"Where's yours?" Captain Sutton opened one eye to look at Travis.

"It uh-….I think someone may of-…I think someone borrowed it?" Captain Sutton smirked and closed his eyes again.

"You can use my stapler, but you must staple your papers in here and you cannot leave with my stapler." Travis nodded, before realizing his Captain couldn't see him. He walked over to his Captains desk and stapled his report together and then put the stapler back on the desk.

"Thanks Cap." Travis walked out of his Captains office and sat back at his desk. He started doing work on his flat screen Pear computer, while Wes read over the report he had just stapled.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" A tall, brown-haired teenage ran into the robbery homicide unit, screaming his lungs out. A uniformed cop followed him. He ran right up to Detectives Mark and Mitchell.

"Wes Mitchell and Travis Marks?" they both nodded.

"HELP ME FIND MY GIRLFRIEND!" the teenage boy screamed before the cop tackled him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU GOTTA HELP ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! GET OFF ME!" the cop slapped handcuffs on him, pulled him up, and pushed him into a chair. Wes and Travis kneeled down in front of him.

"Okay kid, just calm down. Relax." Wes said calmly.

"We can't help you unless your relax." Travis followed.

"Deep breaths, come on." Wes started taking deep breaths and soon after the teenage boy followed, squeezing his eyes shut. Travis stood up and turned towards the rest of the unit, who were now watching, ready to react at any new outburst the young boy may make.

"Okay everyone, we got this. Nothing to see here." As everyone turned back to their work, the Captain walked towards Wes and Travis' desk.

"Connors. Let him go." Captain said as the uniformed officer unlocked the handcuffs.

"Sorry kid, didn't know what you do. Protocall when someones freaking out in the precinct." The boy just nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut. After releasing him, Officer Connors walked out of the room.

Travis and Wes had gotten their chairs and wheeled them in front of the boy, and Captain was leaning against Wes' desk.

"Okay. Are you calm now? Are you okay?" Travis asked. The boy nodded as his lip started to quiver and tears slowly started running down his face. The Captain handed him a box of tissues, but he refused and wiped his eyes and his nose with the sleeve of his light blue UCLA hoodie.

"Relax, you're okay." Wes rubbed the boys shoulder.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Travis tried, but the boy was still silently crying, not answering any questions. Travis and Wes looked up at the Captain desperately.

"Hey kid, are you hungry?" the boy nodded.

"Take him down to the Starbucks, get him a sandwich." Wes and Travis nodded.

"Come on kid, let's go get some coffee." The teenage boy stood up. Wes looked him up and down. A brown haired boy, eighteen or nineteen, well built, wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue UCLA hoodie and black sneakers.

Wes and Travis lead the boy down to the Starbucks attached to the building. It was three in the afternoon, a weird hour to eat so it wasn't too busy. Wes walked up to the counter to order, as Travis and the teenage boy sat down at the corner booth.

"Okay, I need you to talk to us. You came to our precinct, looking for us specifically. We can't help you, until you help us." Travis stated calmly as he reached over and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"She's gone." He whispered.

"Who's gone?" the boy looked up sadly, obvious signs of pain in his red, swollen eyes.

"My girlfriend." Before Travis could respond, Wes walked up with coffee and sandwiches.

"You didn't tell me what you liked, but I got you a turkey on white with lettuce and swiss. And black coffee." The boy nodded as Wes sat the refreshments down in front of him. Wes handed Travis his black coffee, and took a sip from his caramel mocha latte.

"What's your name?" Travis asked softly.

"Nathan. Nathan Munck." Wes wrote it down in his notepad as Travis continued.

"Can you tell us why you came to look for us? The whole story?"

"My girlfriend and I had a class together today. We usually meet in the café next to the building, but she wasn't there and she didn't answer her phone. She has an exam Thursday, so I figured she was just cramming. She did that a lot. The only reason she doesn't answer her phone is because she's studying or at practice. When I got to class, she wasn't there. Thought maybe she lost track of time studying, so I texted her saying class started." Wes wrote it all down as Travis nodded, urging Nathan to continue.

Nathan took a sip from his coffee and took a deep breath, before continuing.

"When she didn't show up for class, I skipped my next class and drove to her apartment. She lives off campus. When I got to her apartment, the door was open. When I walked in, her whole apartment was wrecked." Nathan started to cry into the sleeves of his hoodie again.

"Was she…" It's always hard asking questions about a dead or missing loved one. Nathan took a few more deep breaths.

"She wasn't there. Someone kidnapped her."

"Okay, what's your girlfriends name Nathan?" Wes asked.

"Meredith. Meredith Benson."

"Can you show us where her apartment is?" Nathan nodded and got up, forgetting about his food. Travis and Wes got up and followed Nathan out of the Starbucks. Travis and Wes then lead Nathan to Wes' black Range Rover.

* * *

"Turn right up here." Nathan instructed from the passengers seat of Wes' Range Rover. Travis was in the backseat, on the phone with the rest of the team, telling them how to get to the crime scene.

Wes pulled up too a nice looking apartment building. Both him and Travis raised their eyebrows at it.

"A junior in college lives here?" Wes and Travis turned to look at Nathan.

"She's been living off her moms life insurance, savings, her moms pension, and the money from selling her old house and furniture." Wes looked at the building in front of them.

"How much money did she get from all that?" Travis asked before Wes could. They may bicker like an old married couple, but they could still read each others minds.

"1.2 million? Maybe a little more…I can't remember exactly."

"What did her mom do?" Wes asked him

"She was a doctor. Brain surgeon. Wonderful woman."

"So you knew Merediths mom." Wes stated. Nathan smiled sadly.

"I went back to Ohio with Meredith for Thanksgiving break and she introduced me to her entire family. Her whole family asked me when I was going to propose because we were so in love."

"When did her mom die Nathan?" Travis asked, his head sticking out between the two front seats.

"Right after Christmas break of freshmen year. She died of stomach cancer, I took Meredith to the funeral."

The faint sound of sirens could be heard in the background. Wes and Travis started getting out.

"Come on Nathan, we just need you to show us where and then someone will take you back to the precinct." Nathan nodded slowly and got out of Wes' car.

Nathan led the pack of detectives, police officers, and crime scene investigators through the tenants parking garage.

"I was here so often, Meredith gave me her extra parking pass so I could park in here." He stated. He then pointed towards a black Prius sitting in the corner spot, three spots over from the door to the building.

"That's her car. Sitting there in her favorite spot," he looks down sadly. "She always got mad when someone snagged the spot before her."

Three members of the crime scene unit and two police officers walked over to the car. Nathan led the rest of the pack to the entrance of the building. He took his UCLA lanyard out of his pocket and swiped a key card that unlocked the door.

"You have your own key to the apartment building?" Wes asked.

"We've been dating since freshmen year. We met at freshmen oritentation. Half my stuff is here. She wanted me to move in during our senior year."

"When did she give you a key?"

"Last year." Travis nodded as they followed Nathan too the elevators. Once in, Nathan pressed seven and the elevator shot up. After landing on the seventh floor, he led them down the straight hallway to 7D and pushed the broken-in door open, revealing the mess that was left there. Police officers and crime scene techs started crawling through it.

"Was this how you found it?" Nathan nodded.

"Except the door was cracked."

"Someone broke in." Nathan backed out of the apartment and slid down the wall in the hallway. Travis walked up to him and squatted down.

"Look, how about I take you back to the precinct? You can be alone and in the quiet and surrounded by cops." He smiled softly at Nathan. Before Nathan could respond, Wes walked out of the apartment.

"Nathan, did you and Meredith have sex recently?" Nathan looked up at him.

"Why?"

"We found semen on the sheets. We can test it, but if you say its yours it goes faster." Wes sat down next to him and smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"How recent is recently?"

"A week or two." Nathan nodded.

"Monday was our anniversary. We spent the whole day together and I decorated her apartment with rose petals and candles and everything." Wes nodded. Travis smiled and put his hand on Nathans shoulder.

"You're a good kid." Nathan nodded and looked down.

"Was it her first time? Or was she on her period? There's blood." Nathan looked up, alarmed.

"Not enough to do any fatal damage. Just a small amount of dried blood, it looks to be a few days old." Wes said at Nathans alarm. Nathan relaxed a little before answering.

"I think she started her period Tuesday. She asked to pick up tampons on my way over after my law class." Wes nodded.

"Do you have a recent picture of Meredith?" Nathan nodded and took his wallet out of his back pocket. He handed Wes his wallet and Wes started flipping through the pictures as Travis moved behind Wes so he could look too.

The first photo had a slim, fair-skinned girl with long, wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a too big, UCLA hoodie, no doubt the one Nathan was wearing today, with dark blue skinny jeans and gray sneakers. Nathan had his arms wrapped around her from behind and was kissing her cheek. The blonde girl was had a big, happy smile on her face.

The second photo was a picture of just Meredith with a big smile on her face. Her blonde hair was wet and wavy, and she was wearing a light blue one piece swimsuit with the UCLA Bruins logo on it. She had three metals and a pair of goggles around her neck and a silver swim cap and big golden trophy in her hands.

The third photo was a picture of Nathan and Meredith kissing, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

The fourth picture had Nathan in it too. Meredith was wearing a blue UCLA swim team hoodie and skinny jeans. Nathan was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. She was sitting on his lap, leaning towards the camera. Her head was turned slightly towards Nathan, but you could see she was laughing. Nathan was smiling and had his arms around her waist.

The fifth photo had Meredith and Nathan both in swimsuits, on the beach. She had a dark pink bikini on and Nathan had blue and gray swim trunks on. They were standing together with Nathans arm hanging loosely around her neck and his other arm holding a surfboard. Meredith was smiling and leaning towards Nathan, her tongue out, and holding up the "hang loose" sign

The sixth and final photo was placed where a drivers license normal went. It was a picture of Nathan and Meredith at a swim meet. She was wearing the same UCLA swimsuit and had the same goggles and metals around her neck. The trophy was in her right hand and her left was around Nathans waist. She was smiling at the camera, and Nathan was proudly smiling down at her, happy to have such an amazing girl on his arm.

"When was this swim meet photo taken?" Wes held up the picture of Meredith with the metals and the trophy.

"Three weeks ago. She won States for us." He smiled sadly at the photo. Wes looked down at the photo and then at Travis.

"Okay Nathan, you go with Travis back to the precinct and we'll copy this and then give it back to you. Alright?" Nathan nodded and stood up. Wes handed his wallet back to him before him and Travis started walking towards the elevators. Wes reluctantly tossed his keys to Travis.

"Don't crash my car." Travis waved him off as him and Nathan got in the elevator.

* * *

"Blood and Semen on the bed." Wes heard a tech say as he walked into the bedroom.

"Meredith and Nathan had sex here on Monday and she got her period on Tuesday." The CSU tech nodded and wrote it down. Wes looked around the bedroom. There was at least ten pictures of Meredith and Nathan hanging or sitting in frames. There was even more out in the living room around the TV and on the desk.

"Detective? You might want to see this." Wes followed a different CSU tech towards the kitchen. When he got there, he was shocked at what he saw.

On the island in the middle of the kitchen, lay a picture of Meredith and Nathan. A bigger version of the same picture Nathan had in his wallet. Meredith laughing, sitting in his lap. Except there was one thing that made this picture different then the one in Nathans wallet.

This one, had a knife through it.


	2. Me?

"Okay, Meredith Benson; twenty years old, junior at UCLA, five-seven, one hundred and thirty pounds, straight A student." Wes reviewed their missing person to Travis. They both looked up as their captain strode toward them.

"How's the Benson case, boys?" They both shook their heads.

"Semen on the bed matched Munck, blood matched Meredith."

"No fingerprints, hairs, anything?" They shook their heads again.

"What do we know about the boy?" They all looked toward Nathan, who was sitting in their window-wall conference room eating a sandwich. Well, the sandwich sat in front of him and he just stared out the window.

"He's twenty, goes to UCLA on a baseball scholarship, wants to be a lawyer." Wes read out loud.

"Does he have an alibi?"

"Well, we don't know what time she was taken. She was with Nathan last night, helping him study for an exam he has tomorrow. He says she fell asleep around midnight, and he carried her to bed and went back to his dorm. He went to check on her around noon today and found the apartment. He came here right after." Travis said.

"Does he have an alibi for the twelve hours then?"

"Well, security camera in the apartment parking lot caught Nathan leaving at 12:07 and the school's entrance camera got him at 12:24. He was in the schools café at 8:49 this morning, like he said, and he was in his 9:30 class today, the one Meredith missed and like his story says, he skipped the next class to go to Merediths and make sure she was okay. Parking lot camera got him at 11:36." Wes said, showing Captain Sutton the security camera pictures.

"He didn't do it Cap. He's devastated. Think we might have to put him on suicide watch." Travis said as they all watched Nathan. He was sitting in the same spot, at the head of the table, his sandwich still untouched. He was laying his head on this table.

"Go talk to him, find out more." The detectives nodded and got up. Travis got Nathan some Gatorade, along with more coffee for him and Wes. When they walked into the conference room, Nathan didn't even look up. Wes and Travis sat on either side of him and placed the Gatorade in front of him.

"Not eating won't bring her back, man." Travis said as he pushed sandwich closer to Nathan.

"I'm not hungry." Nathan mumbled into his arms.

"Nathan, do you mind if we talk more about Meredith? It might help us find her." Nathan slowly pushed his head off the tabled and leaned back in the black rolling chair. He sighed and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." Wes pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Has Meredith been acting different or out of the ordinary lately?" Nathan looked out he window, thinking.

"She's been really tired."

"Can you explain?" Travis leaned forward.

"She'd oversleep, take naps between classes. When she wasn't in class or a practice, she slept. I thought it was the new practice schedule taking a toll on her." Wes and Travis exchanged a look.

"New practice schedule?"

"Yeah, she has practice from 3:45 in the morning until 8. Then from one to two. And then 7 until 10." Both detectives raised their eyebrows. That was pretty excessive for everyday.

"So she did that everyday?" Nathan nodded.

"Saturdays it was from six 'til noon. Sundays eight 'til one."

"So she was sleeping a lot and spending a lot of time at the pool?" Nathan nodded and smiled sadly.

"She never complained. About any of it. She loved being in the water, no matter how hard her coach pushed her. You should've seen the smile she always had. She was made for that sport." The detectives smiled at his statements.

"Do you know the coach for the swim team? Where can we find him?" Wes asked.

"Coach Wriddle. He has an office in the athletics building." Wes nodded. Before they could ask any more questions, there was a knock at the door. All three men turned to see a crime scene tech at the door.

"Detectives? You might want to see this." They nodded as the tech left.

"We'll be right back, okay? Eat something." Travis grabbed some Popchips from behind him and tossed them at Nathan. Nathan smiled softly before looking at what Travis had given him. When he saw it, his lip started quivering.

"Meredith loved Popchips." Wes gave Travis a look as they walked out. Travis gave Nathan a pat on the shoulder before walking out behind Wes.

"Way to go, champ." Travis shrugged as they walked down to the tech who was standing by their desks.

"We found something in the car." They nodded and followed the tech to the garage. When they got to the garage, there was four techs still looking for evidence.

"Okay, what did you find?" The tech led the detectives to the back of the car.

"We found blood on the backseat of the car." She pointed to the middle backseat.

"The seats are leather, so she blood was cleaned up with just paper towels. But, some blood got encrusted in the wedges of the seats. We sent it to the lab for testing."

"Is that everything?"

"We also found semen." Wes and Travis' heads snapped up.

"Is it Nathans?" The tech shrugged.

"We also sent it to the lab. Results should be in, in a few hours." The detectives nodded and poked around in the car to examine it themselves.

* * *

Wes and Travis walked back into the conference room, their search of the car unsuccessful. They looked at Nathan whos sandwich lay half eaten and he was slowly but surely eating the Popchips.

"Nathan, did you and Meredith ever have sex in her car?" As soon as Wes said car, Nathans head snapped up.

"No." Wes and Travis looked at each other.

"Why?" Travis looked around awkwardly, as Wes stared at Nathan. Nathan stood up slowly.

"Why do you want to know if Meredith and I have ever had sex in her car?" He said slowly.

"We uh, we found semen and blood in the backseat." Wes said quietly.

"WELL WHOS IS IT!?" Nathan yelled.

"We don't know, we sent it to the lab to test it." Nathan sat down and put his head in his hands.

"We don't know if the blood is hers either." Wes said as he put his hand on his shoulder. Nathan just nodded.

"Nathan, did she talk to any male family members lately? Uncles or cousins?" Nathan shook his head.

"She didn't really talk to her family because she was so busy. She barley had time for me and I live ten minutes away from her.

"What about her father? Has she talked to him lately?" Nathan looked up at Wes, but before he could respond, someone knocked at the door.

"Detectives?" Wes and Travis looked over to see their medical examiner.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"You'll want to see this. Especially you Wesley." Wes and Travis looked at each other as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"What's up Luce?" Travis asked as he and Wes walked through the glass doors to the lab.

"Well, I ran the blood from the bed at the crime scene and like I said it was Merediths. But the DNA pattern looked slightly familiar so I ran it against other blood types-"

"Please tell me Meredith isn't a Jane Doe." Travis said desperately.

"No, she's not. In fact, the blood was menstrual blood. I can tell because of the way it was positioned on the bed. But I did find something extremely interesting." She looked up at Wes.

"Well, are you gonna tell us?"

"Like I said, the DNA pattern looked familiar so I ran it against patterns saved in the database. And it was a biological match to someone in the database."

"You found her parents? Her moms dead, are you sure it wasn't that?" Lucy nodded.

"I found her biological father." Wes and Travis raised their eyebrows.

"Well who is it?"

"You, Wes."


	3. Dad?

"Detectives, come in." Carl Wriddle opened his office door for Travis and Wes.

"What can I do for you?" The brown haired, heavy-set man sat behind his desk and folded his hands.

"We wanted to talk about Meredith." The coach nodded.

"We understand that you two are close."

"She's been my swimmer since her freshmen year, and I coached at one of her swim camps. She went there all four years of high school. Her mom was a lovely woman." The detectives looked at each other.

"You knew her mother?" The coach nodded again.

"We dated for awhile."

"Why did you end things?"

"She died." The detectives nodded.

"Has anything weird happened with Meredith lately?" The coach shook his head.

"No, but she's always been one of those girls who needs a lot of attention. I'm sure she wanted that boyfriend of hers to worry about her. She'll be back in a week." Wes raised his eyebrows.

"You have pretty bad things to say about someone you were close too." Coach Wriddle shrugged.

"We were close, I know her."

* * *

After the interview, Wes and Travis walked out towards Wes' Range Rover.

"I don't like him." Wes glared in his rearview mirror.

"Me either." Travis agreed.

"Let's find out more." Travis nodded. Wes started the car and they started driving back to their office.

"Wes, do you want to-I mean you can…you can talk to me about this, you know." Travis said nervously.

"About what?"

"About her being your daughter."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Wes." Wes sighed and pulled over into a Starbucks parking lot.

"What is there to talk about? I conceived a baby in high school, while I was drunk, with some girl I barely knew."

"Why didn't she ever tell you?"

"It was right before she graduated. She was a senior, I was a junior." Travis put his hand on Wes' shoulder.

* * *

"Hey boys. I've got good news and bad news." Wes sighed and sat at his desk.

"I could really use some good news right now, Luce." Travis nodded.

"I think you should know the bad news first." The detectives nodded.

"You only have about forty-eight hours to find Meredith." Wes' head snapped up.

"Why?"

"There was a large amount of blood wiped up in the car. She won't be able to survive many days after that."

"Well how old was the blood?" Travis asked.

"Less then twenty-four hours. I would say you have another two days, at the most." Wes sighed and put his head in hands.

"What's the good news Lucy?" Travis asked.

"We got a hit on the semen." Wes' head snapped up.

"Who raped my daughter?"

"Carl Wriddle." Wes and Travis looked at each other.

* * *

"She trusted you, Wriddle. How could you?" Wes and Travis had arrested Wriddle. Travis was interviewing him, because of the conflict of interest between Wes and Meredith. Wes stood outside, watching through the window.

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Your semen was in her car, along with a large amount of blood."

"The sex was consensual." Travis laughed harshly.

"She has a good boyfriend who she's been dating since freshmen year. Why would she screw a worthless loser like you?" Carl leaped up and tried to pin Travis to the wall, but Travis reacted and pinned him.

"You raped her and tried to kill her. Now tell me where she is." He slammed him against the wall.

"I want a lawyer." Travis threw him against the wall and walked out, just as Nathan ran down.

"IS THAT THE BASTARD WHO TOOK MEREDITH?!" Travis tried to block his path into the room.

"Nathan you can't-"

"Nathan pushed past him and ran into the interrogation room. He jumped on top of Carl Wriddle, who was lying on the ground from the impact of being thrown against the wall, and started throwing punches.

"Tell me! Tell me where she is, you jackass!" Travis and Wes attempted to pull Nathan off of him, but weren't very successful.

"TELL ME!" Carls head and face were extremely bloody by the time Wes and Travis had pulled Nathan off him. Travis dragged Nathan out of the room and Wes kneeled over Carl.

"Now listen here you little bastard, you raped my daughter and the only thing stopping me from killing you right now is the fact that you know where she is. Now you tell me where she is and we'll make a deal." He whispered cold and harsh.

"What kind of deal?"

"You won't get the death penalty."

"Kidnapping and rape aren't death penalty worthy."

"They are if it's someone related to a cop." Carl looked terrified.

"Graves Cave." Wes nodded and ran out to Travis.

* * *

Wes, Travis, and about fifteen other cops had been searching for Meredith for almost an hour. Travis and Wes were walking down the cave, using their flashlights to light the way.

"So how did you get him to tell you?"

"I told him he'll get the death penalty if he didn't." Travis laughed.

"Dumbass." They moved in silence, yelling out Merediths name every now and then.

"Travis! Look!" Wes pointed to something huddled in a corner.

"Meredith?" they heard a groan and sprinted over to the corner.

"Meredith! Meredith are you alright?" the blonde girl moaned in pain.

"It hurts." Wes pulled her to him and hugged her, rubbing her back.

"Shhh, I know it does. I gotcha, I gotcha." Travis was talking on the walkie-talkie, trying to get an ambulance there. Wes looked down at Meredith and replaced her hand on her stab wound with his.

"Are you okay, Meredith?" she moaned in pain and let out a sob. Wes ran his hand threw her hair.

"Shhh, you're okay. He can't hurt you anymore." For the first time, Meredith looked up at him.

"D-Dad?" Wes looked down at her, shocked. Before he could do anything, the paramedics carefully picked her up and put her on a stretcher.

Travis stared at Wes, who stayed kneeling in his point, his clothes and hands bloody. He just stared at the ground. Travis walked over to Wes and helped him up.

"Wes, gimme your keys. Let's go to the hospital." Wes didn't respond, so Travis took the keys out of Wes' pocket and helped over to the Range Rover.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sure you all think I'm moving kind of fast. Like it's the third chapter and Meredith has already been found. But don't worry, this story won't end soon. I have a whole plotline that involves the second guessing on Merediths mothers death, Wes and Merediths relationship, maybe Carl escaping? It won't end for a while, promise. :)**

**Another thing, can you guys please review? Tell me what you think? I ****really want to know what you think and what you did or didn't like. I don't really like asking for reviews, but no one is reviewing. AM I really that bad a writer? Lol, but seriously.**

**Thanks guys! Watch for updates and check my others stories, if you haven't! :) There's one based on someones real life. Thanks!**


	4. The Hospital

"How is she?" Wes asked the doctor. Travis and Wes had been in the hospitals waiting room for almost two hours before anyone came out to talk to them. The doctor sighed and looked down at his papers.

"She's stable. She lost a lot of blood and she has a slight concussion, but she's stable. She needed stiches from the stabbing and we'll need to keep her here for awhile, but she should be fine." Wes let out the breath he had been holding in. Travis sat down in relief.

"Oh thank God." Wes said.

"You can see her." Wes nodded and him and Travis walked into the small, white room.

"Meredith…" Meredith Benson looked up from her hospital bed. She had a black eye and cuts all over her forehead and cheeks. There was a white bandage wrapped around her head and an IV in her arm.

"Yeah?" Wes and Travis walked on either side of her bed.

"Do you know who I am?" She nodded.

"You're my father." Wes nodded and looked down. He only looked up when Travis' phone buzzed.

"Kate and Amy just picked up Wriddle. He's in our lock-up." Meredith whimpered softly. Wes hesitantly put a hand on her back, waiting for her to react. But she didn't.

"He can't hurt you anymore." Meredith looked at Wes.

"Where's Nathan?"

"Travis was just about to go pick him up." Travis, still holding the keys from earlier, nodded and walked out.

"Look, I know this is awkward and uncomfortable for you." Meredith chuckled.

"I think it's a little more than that."

"Look Meredith, I'm willing to help you out in any way that I can. Money, shelter, car repairs, whatever you need, I'm here." Meredith looked at Wes.

"I've been fending for myself for over two years. I don't need help." Wes smiled.

"You're just like me."

"How?" Wes smiled and put his hand on her cheek.

"You don't want to ask for help, you don't think you need it, and you'll do anything to prove that you don't." Meredith looked down.

"I don't need help."

"But you will eventually. And when that time comes, I'm here." Meredith nodded.

"So do I have family out here?" Wes sighed and shrugged.

"You have a step-mom, well ex-step-mom. And grandparents, but I haven't talked to them in awhile. And then there's Travis."

"Uncle Travis, I'm assuming?" Wes nodded and smiled.

"You could say that." Meredith nodded.

"So, how did you end up in Ohio? Your mom went to high school out here."

"Mom went to OSU. She was originally from there and moved out here when her mom moved. All my family is there." Wes nodded as Meredith looked at him confused.

"You didn't know any of this?" Wes shook his head.

"What did your mom tell you about me?" Meredith shrugged.

"That you two went to high school together."

"We had…drunk sex." Meredith stayed silent.

"Meredith…say something." She looked away.

"I want Nathan." Wes looked down.

"He's on his way."

"Please get out." Wes nodded and got up.

"If that's what you want." He leaned down and kissed Merediths head softly, then walked out. Once he closed the door to her room, he leaned against it. He squeezed his eyes shut, but that didn't stop the tear from rolling down his cheek.

* * *

"Wes!" Wes looked up at Travis and Nathan running down the hallway.

"What Travis?" Travis finally caught up with Nathan and they were standing in front Merediths room.

"Everything alright?" Wes nodded and opened the door for Nathan. Nathan pushed pass the detectives towards his girlfriend and Wes and Travis followed him into the small room. Nathan ran right up to the bed.

"Meredith!" Meredith looked up and reached her arms out as soon as she saw whom it was.

"Nathan!" Nathan hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

Eventually, they pulled apart but Nathan didn't let go of her, for fear of her disappearing right before his eyes. He leaned his forehead on hers.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Nath." He laughed at the nickname.

"God, I was so worried about you. I missed you so much." Meredith smiled.

"I missed you too."

"I love you so much. I'm never letting you out of my sight again baby. God, I thought you were dead. I just wanted to die, the thought of being without you killed me." Wes and Travis watched the two lovesick teenagers and then looked at each other. They slowly walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind them.

"Well, they're in love." Wes nodded.

"I wanna know more about him." Travis raised his eyebrows.

"You've been her father for six hours and you already hate her boyfriend?" Wes rolled his eyes.

"I'm her only parent. I think I should look after her." Travis looked at Wes.

"She's twenty. I doubt she wanted her moms care, let alone the care of a guy she just met."

"Yeah a guy who happens to be her biological father."

"Dude I just don't think it's a goo-"

"Detectives?" Both detectives looked at the nurse walking up to them.

"Yes?" Wes turned towards her.

"I need a family member to complete these forms for the patient." Wes looked from the papers to Travis and back to the papers.

"I'm her father. I'll do it." The nurse nodded and handed him the paperwork.

Wes and Travis walked back into the hospital room and saw Nathan and Meredith lying on the bed, Nathans arms around Meredith. They looked up at the detectives.

Travis looked over at Wes, his jaw was locked and his body tense.

"The nurse gave us papers for a family member to fill out. Is it alright if Wes does it?" Meredith nodded.

"Nathan, Travis, can you give me a minute with Meredith?" Travis nodded and waved Nathan over.

"I don't think I should leave her…"

"She'll be fine Nathan, it's just for a minutes." Nathan looked unsurely at Meredith, but she just nodded. He kissed Meredith before following Travis out.

"Okay, Meredith? I want you to listen to what I have to say." Meredith nodded slowly.

"I know this is weird and awkward and hard to adjust too, but point blank I'm your dad and I'm here to help you. Nathan told us your classes end next week, so how about you try and live with your father for awhile? You're my only kid and I want to know you. I'm sorry I haven't been in your life but I didn't know you existed until Nathan ran in yelling at needing help finding you and I didn't know you were my daughter until our ME told me. So please, just give me a chance to make everything up too you." Meredith stayed silent.

"Say something."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll try this fatherly love thing." Wes smiled and held the papers up.

"I should get to this, seeing as I'm your father." Meredith smiled softly.

"We have more to talk about, but we can do it when you're not on concussion watch." Meredith nodded and watched Wes start to walk out.

"Wes!" Wes turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't expect me to call you dad; that's a little too fast." Wes smiled softly at her.

"I understand. But I'm gonna introduce you as my daughter, I've been waiting for one for years." Meredith laughed.

"Tell Nathan to come in." Wes opened the door and Nathan walked in before Wes could say anything.


End file.
